So innocently devilish
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua keep having dirty thoughts about Gon whom he noted as his girlfriend that are very innocent and naive but he never thought at the end of the date, he found out that his girlfriend is not as innocent' as she seems to be. Killua x FemGon (yinyang pair) OOC and AU with no relation with the anime. HXH doesn't belong to me


Inhale, exhale

A young man is currently straightened up his collar and fixing his black T-shirt as he check his trouser and his well polish black shoes. He nodded approvingly at his attire as he brushes his slightly spiky yet smooth silver hair with his fingers. His sapphire eyes then gazing around the crowd, ignoring some women that are smitten with him as he is looking for someone whom is special for him.

"Killua!"

Hearing his name called causing him to turn around to meet his girlfriend, whom is extremely important and special for him. The moment he looks at his girlfriend, he can't help but feel mesmerized.

`Dear God'

He noted her girlfriend is now wearing white knee length dress with some lace around the skirt and collar adding the blue ribbon around her waist and the short sleeve of the dress. Her long hair was curled, completing it was a silver ribbon clip that is a present from him during last Christmas which is not a long time ago. He felt happy that his girlfriend likes his present, to the point she is wearing it immediately at their date.

"You… look beautiful, Gon" Killua mumbled in low voice but Gon can still hear him given she instantly giggles as he finish saying it.

`Damn, she looks so cute! Her voice, definitely music to my ears. What a sweet looking angel' Killua thought as he keeps looking at Gon. He is deeply in love with her, he swears he will do anything for her, to make sure that she would always be smiling, always be happy.

But he knows that he can't do that. He wants to always be near her but a part of him tries to prevent that.

Killua had a deep, dark secret that he can't let Gon knows.

Because the moment when Gon learn of that secret of his, he knows that for sure.

That Gon would be disgusted with him and would never want to be with him again.

Watching his angel sweetly laughing as they walk. He can't help but tries to giving some distance yet failed miserably as Gon is now wrapping both of her hands around his arm.

"G-Gon!" Feeling surprised at the sudden warmth along with the softness of her breast made Killua flushed red and stunned to silence.

`Oh no! Please… Gon, don't do this for me!' Killua silently plead and tries to steel himself. He can't let his urges controlling him!

This is his deepest dark secret.

That he completely wants to claim Gon to be his. Even as far as having to force her against her will.

He can't do such things! How could he have a heart to corrupt this sweet angel!? Seeing how cute she is, how sweet she is, how innocent she is…

He can't do that. God must have given him such torture because of his past doings.

Yes, before he met Gon. Killua was completely a playboy and always had sex with all the women he could get his hands on since he is addicted to sex. It was easy for him, given he is truly handsome and extremely rich making all the women he encountered were obedient and easily dominated by him. The women whom he had claimed, calling him a beast yet they can't help but wanting him to take them again as they are melted with his touch, moan with desire with his kiss, losing their mind in one night with him.

Killua extremely proud with what he could do towards those women. He always had a need for sex so many times causing him to always keep their numbers so he could have fun with them. But after he meets Gon, he was lucky that she had no idea who he is and what he had been doing even though Gon lives in neighbor city from Killua's. Knowing this angel had no idea about this devil, Killua made sure to delete all those women numbers and cutting all ties with them before then he shows up towards Gon like a gentlemen with pure intentions.

Pure intentions? Yeah, right. As if!

He really needs to compose himself. Every time he meets Gon, only this thought would surface in his mind.

`Fuck her! Fuck her hard and deep then let her moan my name crazily with desire for more!'

Of course, Killua hit himself to make sure he would snap out of it.

He is already over the moon when Gon accept his confession. Still, he felt like he can't hold himself any longer, given his urges are getting stronger every day.

And this obstacle also prevent him to propose for her.

They have been dating for almost a year and for Killua, it is already a miracle for him to be able to hold his urges even though his sex deprived symptoms had started too.

He didn't know if he could last for another day. He afraid that he might be raping Gon before he had a chance to ask the big question.

Before he could think something else, he felt something soft and sweet from his lips. As he snaps out, he realizes that Gon is kissing him right now!

"WHOA!" Killua jump slightly then took two steps away from Gon "W-what was that for!?" Killua stutter as he blushed.

Gon pouted "You are being a meanie, Killua. You are not listening to what I said" Killua blush got darken, seeing how cute Gon look when she pout "You should paid attention next time" Gon stick her tongue out playfully at Killua.

`This is bad. Now I want her tongue to lick my- Fuck! No! Stop! Damn it! Thinks of something else! Think about work or meetings presentation' Killua thought as he quickly shook his head. He needs to shake out those dirty thoughts he have or else, he would spook this angel.

Gon look at Killua with worry, feeling something off "Are you alright Killua?"

Killua feel slightly hurt for making this angel worry about him "Sorry Gon. I'm fine, just a bit under weather that's all" Killua said gently, not wanting to make her worry anymore.

Gon look at Killua for a while then nodded "Alright Killua, if you say so"

Killua tries his best to make the date end up well as usual. He was glad that nothing else happened causing him able to breathe from relief at the end of the date. He finally back to his place after he escort Gon back home. He managed to do some late night work quickly as he panted hard. The moment he finish his work and finally inside his room, he lets out a scream of frustration then runs before jump then roll on the bed.

"Augh!" Killua covers his red face "Why did this damn angel have to be so cute and innocent!" Killua said breathlessly, picturing Gon of course.

He felt warm whenever his mind drifted towards Gon. He knows he is aroused all the time yet he tries to hide them away from Gon. Only whenever their date is over, is when Killua finally able to relieve his desire all by himself. Of course, it is when he goes back to his place and completely alone.

"Gon"

Killua slowly mumbled his beloved name as he imagines Gon is now right beside him. Wearing such a revealing clothing, maybe a very sexy black nightgown that is very transparent with lots of lace. He felt like he could imagine Gon having a seductive smile and teasing him.

Killua started to moan softly as he brushes his sizable bulge in his trousers. He slightly brushes it again with his fingertips, gasping lightly at the sensation. He is starting to squeeze his arousal, letting out pleasured gasp as he let his imagination of Gon going wild.

" _I never thought that you are so lewd, Killua. Did you do this all the time? Masturbating about me whenever we finish our date? That's really something"_

He imagines Gon would be saying this non-innocent thing as his hands right now moving again over his body, imagining that it was Gon's hands all over him then giving him kisses all over. He knows for sure that Gon would never say or do things like this but this is a very huge turn-on for him, imagining this little angel had a mischievous side.

" _How naughty Killua, maybe I should punish you~" Gon began to nearing herself towards Killua then letting her back sliding sensuously against him._

Killua respond by moving in the same pace, as if he could feel his Gon's fantasy like a reality. He imagined them to be moving sensually together in a passionate dance. His eyes are now filled with lust then his body are hot with sexual desire.

 _Gon is now letting her fingers brush against Killua's cock. Smirking as she sees how hard Killua is. She begins to strip her nightgown, then slowly she reach behind her black lace bra and unsnapped it, letting her sexy breast out before sensually moving to show Killua the perfect view of her body._

Killua begin to flinch and moan with desire as he let his hand once again brushing his arousal. Without any delay, he starting to remove his trousers then throwing his dark blue boxer brief off to the side. He can't help but blushed as he sees how aroused he is, seeing his eleven-inch cock standing proudly between his legs.

" _Hmm~ Nice. Would you like me to play with it, Killua? Like, with my tits?" Gon asked as she arched her back, showing her breast with her nipples were already erect with dark pink color._

"Oooh, yes" Killua squeeze his eyes shut as he moans. His right hand is now stroking his cock gently as he tossed his head back, almost squirming on the bed.

" _Which one you want, Killua? Be precise or I'll leave you hanging" Gon said teasingly, licking her fingers sexily, coating them with her saliva._

Killua starting to speed up then moan loudly "I don't care Gon! You are driving me wild! Touch it, stroke it! Suck it hard!"

" _Hmm~ how selfish. How about fuck it?" Gon said as she strips the last remaining of her clothing, her underwear. Her pussy already leaking out so many juices to the point her underwear is really wet._

"Fuck yes! Do it Gon! Do it all!" Killua starting to speed up, he felt himself already close as his cock starting to twitch uncontrollably "I'm close.. I'm really close!"

"Hehe… I never thought you have this kind of side, Killua"

Killua flinch immediately as he thought he heard Gon's voice clearly causing him to halt his hand movement. Killua snapped his eyes open then slowly look up to see-

"WHOA! G-GON!?"

There stood Gon in front of Killua with a small smile, giggling after seeing Killua's funny stupid face he just makes.

"A-ah..." Killua can only speechless as he sees this angel is now in his room. What should he do right now!? He was caught masturbating about her! Wait, why she is in his place?

Gon stop her giggling then look at Killua with innocent look that Killua noted she always have "Did I surprise you?"

Unable to say anything else, Killua nodded hesitantly.

"Sorry about that" Gon said even though she doesn't look very sorry at all "I actually got a call from a friend that is in a hospital nearby here when you just leave my place so I rushed to get the train to come to the hospital. When visiting hours are over, I realized that the last train has already left and I remember that your place is nearby so since you gave me the key, I invite myself here. I already give you a message but it seems you are not checking your phone"

Killua really can't say anything again, all he could feel was how hot his face is as he is in a very embarrassing situation. Oh hell, what would you do when your girlfriend caught you masturbating about her!?

"You are already close right?" Gon then let herself climb on the bed "Just like you wanted, I'll do it all for you" Gon winked then smirk seductively.

As Killua sees Gon in daze, she grabbed his cock hard in her hands and strokes it quickly making Killua moan with need. After a few stroking later, Gon starting to lick the tip making Killua shudder.

`She.. was not disgusted? What a relief but I'm feeling better right now' Killua thought as he enjoyed each seconds of Gon's action towards him.

"Ooh yes, shove it all in your mouth. Suck it hard my angelic slut!" Killua shouted out before turn slightly pale at that rude name calling. As he was about to apologize, he look at Gon whom only giving a mischievous smile at him before put his whole dick in her mouth deep down her throat.

`Did she not care of that nasty name calling? Actually I can't even believe this is happening. Am I still living in my fantasy?' Killua thought cut off as the pleasure sensation keeps assaulting his body. He never thought that Gon is really talented at this, even when he already shoves his cock deeper in her mouth, she didn't choke on it. It's like her mouth is made to handle such a big cocks like his. Her hazel eyes didn't leave Killua as her head bobbed back and forth savoring her lover's taste.

"Gon! I'm going to come! Take it all you sweet bitch!" Killua now had no hesitant in saying those nasty names now. He grunted hard as he came, he can't believe that not only Gon is able to swallow it all but he also speechless at he never cum so hard before, not with another women and not with masturbating about her. He felt slightly dizzy yet having a pleasant feeling of afterglow. He could only panted hard as he sees Gon guzzled down all of his manly juice, that sight only made him turned on even more.

"Glad that you like it" Gon said with a smile that is somehow a pure smile yet it is mixed with a devious smile "I hope you like this more~"

Killua can only widen his eyes as he gulped hard at the sight of Gon is now stripping her clothes to reveal her sexy black underwear. Killua felt himself drool at the sight when Gon starting to strip herself bare, his imagination is nothing compared to the real thing. She look much more beautiful and gorgeous in real person, he even pinch his arm to make sure that it is real Gon that is standing in front of him whom is now naked and wet for him.

`What a devilish angel I have here' Killua thought, still can't believe this is reality even when he already confirm it so many times. His arm is now having blue-purplish bruises with his constant pinching.

Without wasting another time, Gon throw herself towards Killua then immediately captured his lips in a passionate kiss. She let her tongue roam inside of his mouth making Killua do the same, their tongue wrestle and it ended up with Killua being the dominating one. Despite that, as Gon moan, she managed to peel away Killua's T-shirt. As they broke the kiss, Killua raise his hand to let Gon easily take off his shirt which she threw it away to the side immediately.

Killua threw his head back as he felt her lips trail kisses down his neck. He moans softly at this, unable to believe his fantasy is coming to reality. He let his eyes close, enjoying what Gon had done to him. He can't help but being greedy as he wants more, not even any of those women he had in the past has pleased him this far. Only Gon did and he could be forever being thankful for that.

"Killua~" hearing the voice of his lover calling his name sexily made him slowly open his eyes to see her eyes that are gentle yet had a lust inside.

"Ye-Augghhhh!" Killua suddenly cried out in pleasure as he felt his cock tightly wrapped. His cock immediately throbbing as he sees he is now inside of Gon, he can't describe these feelings even though he had done this towards so many women. All he can think about was how indescribable this pleasure feeling is and how tight her pussy on his cock.

He looks at Gon's face and found her face had a look of ecstasy though there is a hint of pervert look as well. He can't believe this girlfriend of his is actually a wolf in sheep clothing by looking innocence but she actually not. Somehow after affirming this fact, he smirked, he want to goes wild just like what he had always wanted all this time.

Almost immediately, he put his left hand on her waist then uses his other hand to grab her breast then thrusting hard making Gon wailed out loud at his action. They moans and groans in unison as Gon match her movement in rhythm of Killua's to pleasuring more for his cock.

"Ahh~ Killua! I love your cock! Cum inside of me! Plant your seed inside of me! Make me yours and only yours!" Gon cried out in ecstasy. Hearing it made Killua smirk and fastening his movement pace, he look like a beast as his eyes are wild with pure lust in it.

He can't help but chuckle as he heard the plead of this angel made to him yet he can't deny that it made him happy as he respond "Take it all then! Take it my angel in sinful pleasure! Bear my child and be mine forever!"Killua shout out loud then felt Gon start climax already.

"Fuck! I- Aaaarrrrrgggghhhhhhhh!" Killua cried out loudly as he shot his seed in her and she'd taken it all. Gon tossed her head back as she felt her lover warm seed entering her. She can't help but letting out a smile as she rested her head on his shoulder.

However, Killua had no intention of stopping. Leaving no chance for Gon to recover, Killua immediately threw her on to lie on the bed and proceed into thrusting himself again and again causing Gon to moan and cried out in pleasure once more.

"You think I'm finished already!? I won't let that happen my devilish angel!"

And Killua felt, the whole night passed in the blink of an eye

When Killua is able to control his consciousness in the morning, he is now pale at the sight of his girlfriend that is now breathless and drenched from head to toe with his cum. Even her belly is now slightly swollen because of that excessive amount of cum he put inside of her.

"Oh…shit" Killua mumbled in fright, not knowing what Gon would do now. Would she break up with him!? Oh please no.. He would do anything in his power in order not to let that happen.

Slowly, Gon started to blink and takes a sitting position causing Killua to flinch. He can't run away from this, it maybe is his fault for being overboard but Gon is at fault as well for seducing him, he never thought being sex deprived causing him to be able to last for a very long time. Looks like his sex addiction is not something he could give up easily seeing he just fuck his girlfriend all night until morning.

"Killua" Gon called slowly causing Killua to immediately focus all of his attention on his lover.

"Y-Yes, Gon?" Killua stuttered, he hopes that what he fears is not true. Maybe they could talk about this. However, instead of meeting Gon's angry face. He was greeted by Gon's pure and happy smile.

"Last night is really amazing! I hope we will do it again soon" Gon clasped both of her hands at that

Killua's mind is loading right now until he makes a tiny connection "What?"

"H-huh, you don't want to?" Gon looks at Killua in tearful eyes makes Killua gape in worry.

"Of course I would love to!" Killua immediately respond "But, I thought you are mad!"

Gon tilt her head at the side in confusion "Why would I be mad?"

"Well, because I literally doing it to you without your consent? I don't think it even normal" Killua continued.

"But I don't mind. I'm doing it with the one I love after all" Hearing what Gon said made Killua blush "Did I made you feel good, Killua?"

Killua blinked "H-huh, yeah. Much more amazing than other women I had so far"

Gon narrowed her eyes instantly "Other.. women?"

Killua put both of his hands over his mouth instantly `Shit! I forgot that Gon had no idea about that'

"Explain!" Gon hissed with a glare which made Killua had no choice but to tell everything about his sex addiction and all those women he had back in the past, he tries to describe them since he didn't care so much about them and already delete their contact numbers.

After hearing everything Gon goes silent while Killua hopes that Gon wouldn't break up with her. But come to think of when he inside of her, he seems to be certain that it wasn't her first time as he didn't break her hymen. Killua then look at Gon with doubting look.

"What is it?" Gon asked softy which surprises Killua a bit.

"Gon.. when you do it with me. Is it your first time?" Killua asked carefully as he sees Gon whom only look at him casually.

Gon nodded "Yeah, of course"

Killua narrowed his eyes "Why aren't there any blood?"

"I lost mine in accident" Gon said "broke it when I had bike accident when I was 12"

"Ouch" After being silent for a while, that is the only thing Killua can say.

"Why did you ask?" Gon asked in curiousity.

"Well" Killua paused, rubbing the backside of his head "I just felt that you are much better and I thought you have experience" Killua slightly gives an awkward laugh "Well, I'm doing those women not because of experience of course"

Gon blushed a bit as she turn her head away from Killua, she mutter "I practice by myself from looking on porn video's and some books… is that a problem!?" Her blush got darken as she shout the last sentence.

Killua can only stare at Gon in silence, never thought his girlfriend is actually addicted to sex either but he is thankful that she is not offering her body. But he was glad that now, he would enjoy having sex so much with her.

"So Gon, will you marry me and be with me forever?" Killua proposed, out of blue.

Gon raise her eyebrow "You are proposing when we are in bed and naked? You are not even preparing a ring right now"

"We can choose a ring together later, is it a yes or absolutely?" Killua said, seems not giving another options.

"I already told you yesterday night that I will bear your child so I guess you can guess the rest" Gon said as she fold her hands and roll her eyes.

Killua laugh, of course it is a yes for him. He was glad that he can finally propose after everything went well.

Though he was right, he would definitely be raping Gon before he asks the big question.

Well at least he got a happy end, he has an equally sex addicted fiancée that is so innocently devilish.


End file.
